drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Lanfir Leah Marithsen
Name: Lanfir Leah Marithsen Origins: Whitebridge, Andor Parent's Line of Work: Merchants, Darkfriends Siblings: none Mentor: Miraina Sedai (Green Ajah, deceased) Hair: White, curly (used to be blond) Eyes: Grey Posture: Average, 5"7, broad hips Skin Tone: Caucasian Gaidin Jaksyn Connor (deceased) Souvan al’Ker (deceased) Alecta FitzJagad Jerad Pel Sylandia Kaiserian __TOC__ = Character History ''' = '''The Past 742-800 NE: * Lanfir’s parents are tried as Darkfriends on the central square of Whitebridge and executed, their three year old daughter is adopted by a neighbour. * Marisah Candor, the neighour, raises Lanfir as her own and lets the girl help out in her grocery shop. * Miraina Veladar passes through Whitebridge and tests Lanfir for the ability to channel. She tests positive and comes with the Aes Sedai to the Tower. * Lanfir is signed into the Novice books and begins her training towards Aes Sedaihood. * In her sixth year in the Tower, Lanfir walks through the ter’angreal and faces her past (her parents), her present (her friends) and her possible future (a warder) to become Accepted to the White Tower. * In her fifteenth year in the Tower, Lanfir is raised to Aes Sedai. She petitions the Green Ajah and her former mentor Miraina Veladar for acceptance, but is rejected until she has finished additional classes. (Other sitters present: Alarya Erduan, Nadia Mirche) * Lanfir trains hard and is raised to Aes Sedai. * Lanfir and Brid are sent on a mission to the Borderlands to get acquainted with Shadowspawn. They get out alive… and with a fresh feeling of disgust for eachother. * Lanfir befriends Ryell Jagad, a Borderlander Green Sister with a fiery personality and a soldier background. It is Ryell who, together with Miraina, has given Lannie her soldier-like "all for the win" attitude. She also befriends Taya Gille and Lyanna al’Elisande, raised shortly after another to the Green Ajah. Their friendship strengthens them all. 800-900NE: * Lanfir is raised to Sitter and replaces Emilia Bashan after her disappearance on a mission to the Borderlands. She does well in the Hall, despite her own insecurities. * Miraina Veladar (aged 206) dies after a fall down the stairs, Lanfir is raised to Head of the Green Ajah at age 93. Ryell Jagad (73) takes over the Sitter position that is left vacant. * Lanfir travels to Tear with an embassy of Aes Sedai to ask for a stash of useful ter’angreal to be returned to them. * Lanfir bonds Jaksyn Gaidin after the death of his Aes Sedai Lasir of the White Ajah. 900-999NE: * Lanfir bonds Souvan Gaidin and they maintain a romantic relationship for many years, even though they never marry. * Jaksyn dies in Cairhien, Lanfir is heartbroken. * 914 NE: Fal Dara asks for assistance from the White Tower for a battle against Shadowspawn who are trying to break through Tarwin's Gap. Lanfir rallies her sisters to join her on the campaign which is not exactly lost, but one that turns out a lot nastier than expected. The city even falls for some time after the walls are blown up, but they manage to win the city back in the end. Both sides take heavy casualties. Lanfir suffers some heavy personal losses, including her warder Souvan (to what she can only later refer to as betrayal – he leaves her) and Green Sitter Ryell Jagad (to insanity). Taya, Lyanna and Lanfir almost get themselves killed while trying to heal the warder of a Gray Sedai called Gytta Tarkene. Instead, Gytta and her Jerad die. * The Amyrlin Kathana Trevelaer is not happy with the outcome of the battle of Fal Dara and holds Lanfir responsible, perhaps also influenced by the Keeper, who was aunt to Gytta. * Lanfir resigns as Head and Sitter of the Green Ajah and leaves the Tower to search her missing Warder in hope to find peace of mind. Lyanna joins her on her search, but they never find what they are looking for. Eventually Lyanna returns to the Tower, but Lanfir does not. * Lanfir spends several years fighting in the Borderlands in hopes to atone for the losses she caused in Fal Dara. She spends most of her time in Kandor. * After 20 years in Kandor, she decides to travel the world again. She ends up in trouble in Cairhien, where she kills two men in an alley with her bare hands, reacting on instinct when they want to rob and rape her. High Judge Phaedra Eskarne decrees it was self-defense and lets Lanfir walk freely. They do meet up to discuss the issue before Lanfir leaves, though. Lanfir decides that she does not want to return to the Tower yet, but that she wants to shed the soldier life for a while. (this information is NOT public knowledge) * After lots of traveling Lanfir ends up working in the Green Nature Tavern in Tanchico, Tarabon. When the owner offers her the tavern because he is retiring, she takes the opportunity to own her own place. She does not feel ready to return to the Tower yet... but with every day it seems to get harder, too. * Lyanna arrives in Tanchico, a shadow of her former self and a drunkard, sick with grief over the loss of her warder. She meets up with Lanfir in the Green Nature by sheer coincidence and the two resume their friendship. They heal together and think of their meetup as fate getting themselves in its clutches again. They begin making plans for a possible return to the Tower. * The two return to the Tower, and find a warm reception from their Green Sisters which surprises them greatly, and a somewhat colder reception from the Amyrlin & Keeper, which does not surprise them. Lanfir meets Alecta FitzJagad and befriends her. Lanfir starts training vigorously with Seiaman Kera to hone her rusty battle skills. * Lyanna and Lanfir join the Namandar Party to discover an underground city from the Age of Legends. However, the Shadow is hot on its trail as well and the two groups meet in the heart of the underground city. The Battle for Namandar occurs and is survived, the city is destroyed. The party returns to Tar Valon. They are met with a lukewarm welcome as the Green Ajah has been wiped the floor with in the Hall during their absence. * The Green Ajah lives through a shift of power: Taya is raised to Head of the Green Ajah, and Lanfir and Lyanna are raised to Sitters and take seat in the Hall. Lanfir bonds Alecta FitzJagad in a pretty ceremony in Rashima's Garden. * Lanfir bonds Jerad Pel mere months later in a hurry, when his Aes Sedai, Jehanine, is murdered within the halls of the Green Ajah. They decide to give the bond a try to see if it works out. Eventually, it does. The Present * Early 999 The Stone of Tear falls, Callandor is picked up, and Jarron al'Tanin proclaims himself the Dragon Reborn. * Early 999 Karana Majin is deposed for withholding the knowledge of the Dragon Reborn's existence from the White Tower. * Early 999 The Sitters start plotting and considering who should be the next Amyrlin Seat after Karana. Two candidates emerge: Asyndara of the Blue Ajah, and Lanfir of the Green Ajah. Lanfir, knowing this might be her last chance, bonds her Sylandia the Tower Guard as her warder before she's either banished or Raised to Amyrlin. It turns out that the Hall prefers her in the Seat. *Early 999 Lanfir Leah Marithsen, Raised from the Green Ajah, becomes the Amyrlin Seat. She surprises friend and foe by raising Lyanna al'Elisande of the Green Ajah as her Keeper, instead of Nastasia of the Blue Ajah, as she had indicated earlier. The Lesser Concensus is NOT happy and starts plotting. They give Lanfir the silent treatment to show their displeasure. The night of their raising, Black Ajah Hunter Sirayn forces both Lanfir and Lyanna to re-swear their Oaths to make sure they are not secretly members of the Black Ajah. Tempers fray, but Oaths are re-sworn. * Early 999 Lanfir and Lyanna find themselves alone in a world that's about to explode and a Tower that seems downright hostile to them. As the weeks progress, stress is starting to get to them. Lyanna is battling her feelings of unhappiness, while Lanfir is suffering from nightmares. She realizes that she has preciously few friends in the Tower now. The only non-Greens she remotely trusts are Espara (Blue), Nyssa (Gray) and her ex mentee Nicola of the Yellow Ajah. * Early 999 Out of curiosity and in an attempt to learn more about the Seanchan and their weaponry, Lanfir asks Eldrenne to create an a'dam without a leash, just to see whether it's possible. It is. * Early-Mid 999 Jaydena of the Green Ajah rushes in with two rings, telling a wild story about how Sirayn and Seiaman are in trouble and she has to go save them. Her methods of convincing Lanfir to allow her to go after them are quite convincing. * Early-Mid 999 Ja'varan Durlani of the Green Ajah returns to the Tower after an extended absence (she was assumed to have died in the Blight). Lyanna mistrusts her and takes her for Black Ajah, while in reality she is the Forsaken Serashada in disguise. Lanfir and Lyanna make her re-swear the three oaths, after which they decide to trust her. * Early-Mid 999 Sirayn reports to Lanfir about the Solin Affair. * Mid 999 Lots of debates ensue about how the Dragon Reborn should be dealt with and finally with a slight majority in the Hall, the Reds manage to get through a decision that he must be brought into the Tower and under control. A delegation is sent to kidnap him. * Mid 999 Lanfir, who is not happy about what is decided, sends a delegation to stop the kidnap party. Their rescue arrives too late. They take part in battle of Dumais Well’s on the side that rescues Jarron. Despite that, they will be made swear fealty to him. The Tower learns of this only about a month after the battle. Some people seek to blame Lanfir, but others praise her initiative for the Rescue Party. * Mid 999 Lanfir and Lyanna seek comfort with each other and start a romantic relationship. The same night, she suffers from a horrible Ja’varan/Serashada-induced nightmare, that messes her up pretty badly. A few days later, Lanfir finally learns the truth of what has befallen to her deceased warder Souvan from his grandson. * Mid 999 A week or two later Ja'varan/Serashada has a slip of the tongue which causes Lanfir to find out that it was Jav that sent her the nightmare and explodes into rage. However, the Forsaken will have none of it and shows her true colors, forcing Lanfir into submission. It's to Lanfir's luck that Lyanna enters at that moment, and sneaks up on Ja'varan to knock her out. They find themselves with an unconscious Forsaken on their carpet. Many power struggles occurs, but they do manage to obtain some useful information from the Forsaken. One of them is the knowledge how to form balefire, but sadly enough the girls won't be able to weave it unaided, since their strengths are lacking in some areas. * Mid-Late 999 They have about a month of learning when the Forsaken manages to break free from her captivity and flees. She kills Lanfir's warder Alecta as a sort of horrid farewell. Lanfir and Lyanna are burdened with guilt. * Mid-Late 999 Chachin falls to the Shadow. Lanfir is very troubled by this, as she has spent a lot of time in Kandor during her self-imposed exile from the Tower. She misses her battles and being able to fight as a Green. Her rainbow-coloured shawl chafes, sometimes. Ata Sedai is healed from her stilling and admitted to the Blue Ajah. This cheers up everyone in the Tower, as it's the first bit of good news in a long time. ** Mid-Late 999 *** ONE LAST STAND Life calms down for weeks on end, causing Lanfir and Lyanna to finally find some comfort in their high-strung life with both their work and one another. Lanfir spends a night of reflection in the Top Garden with Nyssa. The next morning Lyanna and Lannie are in the middle of administration work when the Tower is attacked out of nowhere. Dreadlord Caladesh has decided he wants to destroy the Tower no matter what it takes. Lanfir and Lyanna are two of the sisters that rush out to meet him. Saidin is wrecking the Main Hall and killing sisters and novices, so Lanfir weaves a Grenade and blows up the floor in an attempt to get Caladesh out of the Hall and out the line of fire to a place where he can't do as much harm. They meet him head-on. And because they are linking, they can muster enough firepower to create the Balefire weave. During the weaving everything goes wrong. Lanfir's warder Sylandia is killed, and Caladesh strikes before they are ready to release their weave. Lightning flashes and kills Lyanna brutally. Before this shock can even register, Lanfir burns out due to the amount of power she is holding that she cannot control. She loses consciousness and the weave she was creating unravels, causing the whole cellar to blow up... Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Green Ajah Bios